Moonstruck
by AlQaholic
Summary: Tigress helps Po deal with some stress. One-Shot!


The nighttime atmosphere was calm and tranquil. The air, cool and crisp. Everything was still other than a small boat that drifted along the river. It's passengers were all sleeping soundly, resting from the rigorous battle prior, all except for one.

A panda stood on the edge of the boat kneeling and looking down at his reflection in the water. This was no ordinary panda though. This was Po, the Dragon Warrior. A chilly breeze brushed up against his fur as the moonlight shone on him illuminating his form. He couldn't sleep and couldn't eat since the fight, afraid if he slept the nightmares would come. Too many things were going on inside his head right now, calling it a warzone would be an understatement. Po lingered there, meditating on the events that still plagued his mind. The images of seeing Tigress floating on a piece of driftwood were coming back to him. That horrible moment when he thought she had died. Po clenched his fist and felt all that hidden rage from the battle coming back.

"Tigress."

Po reached down with one finger and waved it around in the water causing it to ripple, his face was gone, replaced by the tiger's. He stared at the reflection for a long time thinking. There was something the panda wished to tell Tigress but had never gathered the courage to do so. He had wanted to confess his feelings to her but fear of rejection always kept him from doing it. It's not like she would love him anyways and he couldn't blame her. Who would? He was just a fat panda and she was a beautiful tiger. Love is cruel thing sometimes especially to people like Po. Sure he had fans and absolutely everyone adored him. Sure women came up to him all the time and flirted with him. Sure he could get laid in two seconds if he wanted to. Sure you can call that "love" but it isn't. They loved his title. They loved the Dragon Warrior, not Po. The panda scolded himself inwardly for not telling her. How much longer did they have before someone died in a battle. In their profession bad stuff happens. What if Tigress died? How many more chances is he gonna get to tell her before its over. Po was infuriated, anger clearly visible on his face. He needed to vent.

At startling speed he quickly got up and onto his feet and unleashed all his anger into the boat's mast. Po screamed as he tore it apart, not even inner peace could help him now. He was landing reckless hits all over the pole, with every strike he got even more enraged. His fists cracked as his jabs reached the ironwood mast. Loud booms emanated from the boat, disrupting the delicate calm in the air. Blow after blow the mast somehow managed to survive the onslaught. The seemingly nonstop storm of fists and feet finally came to halt when he couldn't take the pain anymore. Po finished with a forceful headbutt into the mast and left his head there. His breath was heavy and tears escaped from his eyes, he half expected the Five to come out and investigate but they didn't. Po grabbed the pole with both hands as he crumbled to his knees quietly sobbing to himself.

Two furry arms suddenly wrapped around him taking the panda by surprise. He felt someone lean against his back and breath drift across his neck. It was the tiger. The two stayed in that position until Po calmed down and his heavy breathing had stopped.

Tigress whispered something into his ear, "Is everything okay?"

"...Yes, I'm fine."

"If everything was fine, you wouldn't be screaming in the middle of the night."

"I...don't know what your talking about."

"I can see right through you panda."

"Alright you caught me...I can't sleep."

"Is it because of Shen?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Why do you care?" Tigress was a little shocked by his attitude but was determined to get through to him.

"Because I care about you." Po winced a little when she said this, he was breaking on the inside.

He remained silent for a while. The word "care" and "you" reiterating in his mind. He had to tell her. Po quickly stood up and turned around to face her.

"Tigress you want to know why I am out here? It's because of you! Everytime I close my eyes I'm back there at the harbor looking at you floating on piece of driftwood. I can't sleep I can't eat I can't do anything without being reminded of that! I'm just so stressed and it won't go away! It makes me think of how much time I have left, how many more chances am I gonna get to tell you something I've been wanting to tell you since the day we met. I need to get this off my chest right now or I'm going to end up killing myself! Tigress, I love you." She stared at him with a stunned expression. This was a mistake. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm sorry you had to hear that." His head was now down, he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Po."

"Your probably going to murder me for saying that"

"Po..."

"I can kiss goodbye to our friendship."

"Po!" He raised his head. "I love you too."

Her lips touched his in a beautiful display of affection. Tigress threw her arms over his neck and Po wrapped his around her waist. She leaned in closer to him and began to purr into his mouth as they explored each other. Tigress didn't know what she was doing but it felt great. Their lips moved together in unison sending a surge of electricity through their bodies. Po relaxed as all his troubles and worries were forgotten, this was what heaven feels like. The way she rubbed against his body soothed the pain inside of him, it all just melted away. Tigress lightly pushed him as they kissed and he stumbled onto the ground with his back against the wall of the boat and a tiger ontop of him. They both broke the kiss for some fresh air.

"I can help you get rid of some of that stress."

Po beamed at her.

"I'd like that."

"Tigress slid so she could sit next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They both gazed into the sky as the moon shone on the two lovers. Not long after they fell asleep outside, looking at the stars and expressing their love in new ways. Oh boy, were the Five in for a treat the next morning!

* * *

 **Damn! Po and Tigress make such a cute couple! I just had this idea for a story in my head for a while. Tried to be a little original here since there aren't that many stories with a boat scene.** **Thanks for reading,** **reviews and feedback are appreciated.**


End file.
